Ichiban Kasuga
Ichiban Kasugahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5aFoPJJmLAName, birth date, and general backstory were taken from the prologue to Shin Ryu Ga Gotoku is the protagonist of Shin Ryu Ga Gotoku and is set to appear in Ryu Ga Gotoku Online. History Ichiban was born on New Year's eve, 1977, the son of a prostitute and an unknown father, he was abandoned shortly after his birth in an alleyway. Raised by a snack bar owner and homeless people, he lived mostly on the streets. After graduating middle school, he resorted to whatever means necessary to earn money and support himself, leaving his education for good. He spent most of his days fighting street punks for cash. However, one day he severely injured a person and sent them to the hospital. This person was the underling of a Yakuza well known for his malice. The yakuza sought revenge, and they managed to capture him. They tortured him to the brink of death, and fearing for his life he blurted out the name "Arakawa". Saying that Arakawa wouldn't be happy if he found out they had messed with him. Arakawa was a feared yakuza, known for his brutality. Ichiban hoped mentioning his name would somehow get him free, but it only backfired on him. The family that held him captive were enemies of the Arakawa family. They summoned Arakawa to their office, assuming Ichiban was part of his family. Arakawa arrived and asked the men what they wanted to do with Ichiban, replying to Arakawa, the men demanded payback for their member's injuries, as Ichiban nearly killed him. To Ichiban's surprise, Arakawa gave them his finger, taking responsibility for his actions. The men quickly let Ichiban go. Ichiban followed Arakawa and tried to apologize, but Arakawa punched him, saying he didn't cut his finger off for his sake. He explained to Ichiban that being a yakuza meant you had a reputation to uphold. Ichiban asked why he didn't just tell the truth, but Arakawa said he didn't know. He decided then and there he'd follow Arakawa for the rest of his life. He waited outside of Arakawa's office for 100 days before the older man finally broke down and agreed to make him a yakuza On the 31st of December, 2000, Arakawa and Ichiban stood in the family office, discussing how one of their boys was involved in a murder of a Tojo Clan member. Arakawa wanted Ichiban to retire and take blame for the murder. Ichiban happily obliged, wanting to payback what Arakawa did for him all those years ago. On January 1st, 2001, he turned himself in. In 2018, Ichiban is freed from prison, returning back home to Kamurocho. He's surprised and angered to find that while he was away, the Tojo Clan was exiled, and the Omi Alliance was now in control. He was even more shocked to find out that his boss and father figure, Arakawa, was supposedly the man who betrayed the Tojo and let the Omi into Kamurocho. Shin Ryu Ga Gotoko Ichiban is the protagonist of the upcoming project, Shin Ryu Ga Gotoku. ''It is unknown at this time what this will be, but it'll follow Ichiban as he tries to solve the mystery of Arakawa's betrayal and how the Tojo were expelled from Kamurocho. Ryu Ga Gotoku Online Ichiban makes an appearance in ''Ryu Ga Gotoku Online. It is unknown if he is playable or not.